friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey (TV Series)
Joey is an American sitcom, which starred Matt LeBlanc reprising his role as Joey Tribbiani from the popular sitcom Friends. It premiered on the NBC television network, on September 9, 2004, in the former time slot of its parent series, Thursday nights at 8:00 p.m. Midway through the second season, the show was p7ujhe65ujh576yujlaced on a hiatus by NBC but returned on March 7, 2006 in a new timeslot of Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m. One episode, "Joey and the Snowball Fight", was shown on a Tuesday at 8:30 p.m, but was pulled by NBC when it was overshadowed in ratings by American Idol. NBC cancelled the series in M6tuyh56tuh65tuay 2006 and did not air the remaining episodes. Repeats are currently aired in the United Kingdom on Fiver. Main characters * Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbiani, who moves to Los Angeles from New York, to proceed with his acting career. He is constantly talking about food or eating sandwiches. *Paulo Costanzo as Joey's nephew Michael Tribbiani who idolizes his Uncle Joey's ability to date many women, and who himself is sheltered and nervous around girls. He is self-conscious that he has been so sheltered and that his mother Gina breast fed him until he tuh65tuas a big brother and substitute father figure, even after his biological father Jimmy has re-entered mother Gina's love life Joey soon spits out to Jimmy that he is Michael's father. He plays a smaller role in the second season. *Drea de Matteo as Joey's attractive older sister Gina Tribbiani, who is temperamental and promiscuous. Not particularly bright but very street-wise, Gina is a caring but over-protective and domineering mother. For years she convinced her genius son Michael that he was born when she was 22, instead of 15 and always says he is the one thing she has done really well. She and Joey are friends in addition to being siblings, both having the gift of being extremely appealing to the opposite sex, with numerous lovers. Initially working as a hair dresser, by season two she works as a secretary for Joey's agent Bobbie, having impressed Bobbie with her brash manner. In season two she starts dating Michael's father Jimmy once again and marries him. *Andrea Anders as Alexis "Alex" Garrett, the next door neighbour, landlord and friend. She is an educated, but slightly ditsy blonde lawyer who graduated from Pepperdine University. Initially intimidated, but also intrigued by Joey's tough street-wise older sister Gina, the two women eventually become friends, and she becomes more bold in the way she dresses and acts, thanks to Gina's influence. She is puzzled but impressed by Joey's gift at being able to know when she is wearing thong panties, and spends most of her time hanging out at Joey and Michael's apartment. She and Joey bond and become close friends, and she confides in him her problems with her u65uy65u, and reportedly the 12th most powerful woman in Hollywood. She has an enormous crush on Joey's nephew Michael. She often entertains herself by m6u65u6aking her office assistant do funny tricks, or shocking herself with a stun-gun. She is brash, forward, aggressive, highly entertaining and slightly ditsy, laughing at everything and at anyone's expense, including her client Joey's. She was once sued by Phil Collins. *Miguel A. u6yt76uyhin a third season episode of Friends, but was not played by Drea de Matteo). Developmentu6The pilot episode was released in screener for test audiences and members of the entertainment industry to u76u76u67iu67replaced by Andrea Anders and the character name changed to Alex. Despite middling ratings in its first season (2004-2005), 76i76ui7show in a new timeslot (Tuesdays at 8pm) on March 7, 2006. Now in competition with American Idol, the ratings were even lower; Joey was the lowest rated prime time program of the week for NBC. The network pulled the series after the first Tuesday airing and its cancellation was announced on 7u67rurhave never been aired by NBC, but have been shown on various other networks around the world. The fifth and the thirteenth episodes were directed by David Schwimmer (who played Ross Geller on Friends and also directed some Friends episodes). Episodes Reception Awards Joey won the People's Choice Award of Favorite New Television Comedy and Matt LeBlanc won Favorite Male Television Star. LeBlanc was also nominated for the Golden Globe of Best Actor in a Television Comedy or Musical. Also, he won at the Kids' Choice Awards in 2003 and was praised by Jack Black in his movie memorandum. Nielsen Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of Joey on NBC: Series information DVD release The Complete First Season was released on DVD on May 30, 2006 with all 24 episodes and French and Spanish subtitles. The Complete Second Season was released on April 29, 2008 in Canada. External links * Friends Central Wiki * [http://video.aol.com/video-category/joey/2461 Full episodes of Joey on In2TV] * [http://www.mattleblanc.net Joey fansite at MattLeblanc.net] Category:TV Shows